You Donut Know How Much I Love You, Sirius Black
by profssrlockhart
Summary: Series of stories focused on the food involved in Sirius and Remus from how they got together to afterwards. AU where there is no wizarding war and nobody dies. Basically a lot of Wolfstar fluff with some Jily.
1. Green Tea

_**Green Tea**_  
Autumn 1977

* * *

It was just like any other autumn evening in Hogwarts. The Marauders just finished their last class and they were just lounging around in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace while the wind and rain howled outside.

Sirius put his quill down and reached for his mug. As he sipped the steaming green tea inside the mug, the others turned in bewilderment at him.

"What?" Sirius said defensively.

"Since when do you like…" James stood up, sniffed at the mug Sirius was holding, and continued, "Green tea?"

Peter laughed. "Since Sirius has a crush on Barry! You know, Barry Smith, with the brown hair and super long legs!"

Sirius blushed and Remus fidgeted in his couch where he was reading his book. Meanwhile, James roared with laughter.

"Alright, alright! I might have a little crush on Barry. I'm gay, okay?"

James shrugged. "Yeah, we know. So?"

Sirius jumped up in surprise. "You knew? Since when?" Sirius looked around, and finding that everyone in his gang, the three people who have been his friends the longest, didn't look the slightest bit surprised, he added, "You _all_ knew about this?"

"Well yeah, I mean, it's kinda obvious, you know. Ever since you got close with that Ravenclaw, Andrew, we sort of knew," James responded.

"Oh my God! You guys knew about it! Even you, Moony?"

James raised his eyebrows. "Why 'even you, Moony'?"

Sirius shrugged. "Anyways, you guys are okay with all this?"

James laughed again and ruffled Sirius's hair. "You kidding me? Of course we are! It doesn't change anything about you!"

Sirius sighed with relief and they all went back to what they were doing again. The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully.

* * *

The next morning, James woke up to find that the other beds were still filled with snoring boys, except for Remus's bed which was empty. As he went down to the common room he found Remus already dressed and awake, nose deep into another one of his terribly thick books as was his morning routine.

"Morning," he said and sat next to Remus.

Remus mumbled in reply.

Bored, James looked around the table and noticed that Remus had a mug next to his book. "What's that you're drinking, Moony?"

Remus didn't look up from his book and just dragged the mug towards James. As James peeked, the smell was unmistakable, since James had only smelled that scent last night. It was green tea.

"Green tea?" James said, questioningly.

"Hmm?" Remus finally took his eyes from his book. "Well, yeah. I drink it every morning."

James realised that what Remus said was true, Remus do drink green tea every morning since who knows when. He was too shocked with the revelation to even say a word. All he did was nod. Remus, meanwhile, was oblivious to James's surprise and went back to his book.

"Well, I guess we know that Sirius does _not_ have a crush on Barry," James mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **Note** : Hi everyone, thanks for dropping by! I really hope you like this first chapter, I know it's short but it's gonna be a lot more in the future days. Please don't forget to leave any comment or feedback in the comments! I don't write a lot of Wolfstar but I've been very excited about this particular story, so be kind :) Also it'll mean the world for me if you'd subscribe.


	2. Chicken Curry

_**Chicken Curry  
**_ Autumn 1977

* * *

Remus came into the boys' bedroom and his nose was instantly hit with the strong smell of curry.

"Merlin's beard, this room is gonna smell like curry for days!" Remus groaned as he saw that James, Sirius and Peter were eating chicken curry right on their beds.

"Sorry," Peter said, his mouth full of food. "It's just the perfect weather to eat these. You want some?"

"No thanks," Remus said and backed away from the three boys. "Just don't forget to clean this up, alright?"

Then Remus escaped from the smell, leaving the three boys behind to enjoy their meals again. As the door closed, Sirius couldn't help but release a dreamy sigh towards the direction where Remus was just leaving.

James and Peter exchanged knowing looks.

"Guys, um, I have to tell you two something. It's really important, and you guys can't tell _anyone_ about it," Sirius turned to them, his face grave.

James, glancing at Peter once again, spoke, "Does this have something to do with Remus?"

Sirius started. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Because you're totally in love with him. It's so obvious!"

Sirius's mouth formed a huge O as he was taken aback by how much his best friends knew about him. "How the hell did you guys know about that?"

James and Peter shared a glance again. "Like Peter said, it was kind of obvious. I mean, you drinking green tea wasn't because of your crush on Barry, because the next day I found out that Remus drinks tea every day. And how you would always visit him when he's in the hospital wing after full moon."

"Not to mention the way you look at him. And just now, when he left, you sighed at him with that look in your eyes," Peter added.

Sirius put his head in his hands. "Oh gosh, is it really _that_ obvious?"

"Well, for us it is. I mean, we basically spend every minute with you guys!"

"But does he know anything about it?" Sirius asked.

Peter shrugged. "Probably not."

"Well, please, please, guys. Don't tell him or anyone about it. I still need to sort out my feelings and think this through," Sirius said hurriedly.

"What's there to sort out?" James said. "You like him, he's your best friend, and you two are practically together all the time. Just tell him how you feel."

Sirius groaned. "It's not that easy! What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if our seven-year-old friendship we've had will be _ruined_ just because of my stupid crush? I can't risk that. No. For now, just lay low and don't tell anyone. Okay?"

James and Peter exchanged a look again. "Okay, man. Just know that we're here for you."

"Thanks, guys," Sirius said gratefully and went back to his curry. "I can't believe he doesn't like chicken curry, though. This is like the most amazing thing in the world!"

* * *

 **Note** : How did you like the second chapter? Tell me your thoughts and if you have any advice, don't hesitate to say it to me :) I love to receive feedback on my work.


End file.
